birdietalk_productionsfandomcom-20200216-history
Cameron
Cameron (Full Name: Cameron Wilkins) is a player in the BrantSteele Hunger Games Simulator. Bio Cameron is an exceptionally smart boy, but is also one of the weakest characters since his overprotective mother kept him in a bubble all his life. After making the move to BT Productions, he became used in major character emergencies, though he is also one of the first characters BT Productions herself puts in a simulation. According to Chris McLean, it is never known what a Hunger Games simulation would be like without Cameron. According to his words, Cameron fully got over his bubble boy past before entering BrantSteele. When Cameron "does it" with Dirt Secretii, he reveals that he is sterile. This makes his relationship with Scarlett childless, but he can still have sex with her. Caladbolg apparently hates him, to the point of calling him a twerp with "lunch money" (actually extra money for the house's weekly budget). Likes *Scarlett *bubbles *waterfalls *water *butterflies *Gerry *Jessica *Peace Eevee Dislikes *Sky *Caladbolg *Bugs Bunny History The subheadings below detail Cameron's adventure on BT Productions. birdietalk's Favorite Characters Cameron is first revealed, though his name is not mentioned as per rules of the meme. Heather Jr. When Celebrating Her Bithday Cameron is in his bubble, celebrating Heather Junior's birthday. Baby Generator Meme Filled Out Cameron was whisked into an experiment with Dawn, and Deandre Chaffins Wilkins was born. My WWE '13 Cast Cameron is a member of the WWE '13 cast, except he is depicted with lighter skin so that viewers can mistake him for Blazer's brother (in which he isn't). Color Scheme Challenge Filled Out Cameron's picture is the first one of the meme and is titled "Cameron Starts His Fire". Normal vs. Shiny: Happy Premium Membership Day! Cameron celebrates Free Premium Membership Day along with Daniel Bryan and Yveltal. My Boardroom Suggestion Cameron appears as one of the employees while Unfezant tries to think of characters centered around prime numbers. Cameron's suggestion is more insane compared to the others, but Unfezant doesn't throw him out because the numbers he used are technically prime numbers. Character Remix 2 Cameron is used in the meme. He walks in on Timmy Turner and Rodrick Heffley kissing, causing the couple to leave a note for him. He is angry, and takes out his anger on Beth. After calming down, he challenges Manny Heffley and Vicky to an ice skating competition, only to lose to Manny. Rodrick would later invite everyone to his birthday party, only for Cameron to not come. Cameron does not want to risk seeing Xerneas and Yveltal married, though he adds he may come if they announce their marriage. Yveltal announces marriage to Xerneas, prompting Cameron to arrive at the party, though he did have trouble with Sparky. Shipping Roulette Cameron is used and gets paired with Peace Eevee. He takes this well until it was revealed that Bugs Bunny got paired with Peace as the last resort. Day 3: OC's in the Caves Cameron is trapped in an underground cave system. He is given one flashlight, but he has to stop Dave Hester's racket (with help from Barry Weiss). After Clear Jerry drops the batteries, Cameron is the one that finds them. He is later relieved that rocks didn't crush him... only to remember a scene where rocks did crush him. His last line is him speaking about the Ray of Life. Day 14: Lightning's Adventure Cameron is depicted as Lightning's rival here. His (incomplete because of Lightning's failure) team consists of Xerneas and Shedinja. It is unknown what his other Pokemon are. OC's Go to the Mall Cameron goes to the mall and is at the food court with Yveltal. Cameron would spill a quiche on himself. Timmy sees the struggle and wishes that Cameron had his mess fixed. During the aftermath, Cameron meets Decimal and learns of her intelligence. This is Cameron's last appearance in the Pre-BrantSteele Era. A Lone Total Drama Player Cameron gets randomized into BrantSteele for the first time and is seen discussing the Hunger Games with Brendan Heavey and Margaret Bobonich. Cameron in Night 6 As Cameron continues to survive in his first simulation round, the cameras catch him again, this time while he is crying himself to sleep. Guess the Characters: Acrostics Cameron is the answer to the first acrostic poem. Hunger JackRabbit Cameron is a guest character in this cast set-up. A Sample Bloodbath Cameron runs away from the cornucopia for the first time. Poisonous Smoke Attack Cameron's first on-screen death is revealed as he gets engulfed in a cloud of poisonous smoke. Bloodbath Round 2 Instead of running away like last time, Cameron chooses to grab a shield. No Bubble for Cam Cameron's second death is revealed to be caused by suffocation from toxic fumes. Xerneas Reappears Cameron survives an arena event on-screen for the first name as the second appearance of the Xerneas arena event is detailed. Guess Who Decided to Show Up/30 True Deaths Cameron's first on-screen kill is revealed as he kills Beth during the Zygarde arena event. Total Drama Summary Cameron kills Harold, only to get killed later on by Amy. The Blizzard and Xerneas Cameron commits suicide during the Bloodbath. Three Seconds, Guide Dang It!/Total Drama Reunion Cameron blows up since he failed to wait for three seconds. Rollins on His Own Cameron gets curb stomped by AE!Seth Rollins. 32 Record Deaths Beardo kills Cameron during a Bloodbath fight. Courtney runs away from this event. Ripred Simulator Cameron competes in Ripred for the first time. He gets killed by Quinney. Survivor: OC World Cameron competes on Survivor for the first time. He is the first one voted out, and gets so humiliated that he temporarily leaves BT Productions due to this. Amy vs. Reigns Cameron returns to BT Productions, only to get speared by AE!Roman Reigns. The Bird Got Me Again! Cameron runs away as Yveltal uses Oblivion Wing on BT Productions. Me vs. Rollins in the Finale Cameron was part of the cast. He is dead, but BT Productions kept the cause of death ambiguous. Last appearance pre Code LTIB era. A Circle Simulator Contestants Cameron is confirmed to be in the first Circle simulation. Circle Summary Cameron gets killed during Round 22. Circle Round 2 Cameron tries Circle again, only to get killed during Round 12. Last appearance pre Ben12066 era. Sam Got That Many Votes?! Cameron gets 73 votes during a round of Circle. He gets the second most amount that round, only below Sam. Dean Ambrose Wins Circle Cameron gets third place, the best place he had since starting Circle. Seth Rollins Wins Circle Cameron gets 25th. Mr. Warner Wins Circle Cameron gets 22nd. The Assistants Give Their 1st Reports Cameron returns to Hunger Games and kills Jerry. He later gets killed trying to convince the Shadow Queen to kill Scotty. He did win the We Made it This Far and Theme Songs are On awards. Looney Games Bloopers Whenever a character left or got injured, Cameron volunteers to be the replacement. The only exception was a planned S-Ranker attack, when Mario replaced Jessica. Random Survivor Cameron is one of two main characters, the other being Pikachu. After jury votes were split between him and Pikachu, the two characters vowed to see who is better. This escalates into rematch after rematch. Once the S-Rankers got involved, to the point of Dragonlord winning a season, Cameron realized his mistake and promised to never rematch Pikachu again. Images What Did Mario Miss.png|Dragonlord killed him. Nighttime Awesomeness.png|Cameron has some conversations with Dunstan. S'mores Night.png|Cameron looks at Fortune (who is admiring "The Prince of Darkness"). Paige's Pool Party (Scarred Dirt).png|Cameron's shelter can be seen. He also had twins with Amy. Possible Wedding Objections.png|Cameron is about to get married to Mario. Secret Marriage No More.png|Cameron has a romantic moment with Scarlett. Cameron x Scarlett (Kiss).png|Cameron kisses Scarlett. Kelly's Concert.png|Cameron attends Kelly's soon-to-be-doomed concert. Cameron's Nightmare.png|Cameron has a nightmare. Syarhey and Cameron.png|Cameron is compared to Syarhey in terms of design. Trivia Nowadays, Cameron is used if the Day 1 Excessive Arena Events Punishment triggers. Cameron's info can mainly be found in another wiki. w:c:totaldrama:Cameron Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Total Drama Category:Wears Glasses